Colors of the Human Mind
by Alter Ego Bob
Summary: Natalie's mother is about to die from the same mysterious disease as her father did. Filled with grief she makes a deal to save her dying mother. Being sent back in time to complete her end of the deal, Natalie wakes up in the body of Madame Red's previously comatose sister-in-law. Will she get caught up in the past? Or leave her new life to save her mother? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Colors of the Human Mind Chapter 1**

I listened to the hacking and coughing from my mother's hospital room. I stood motionless next to my brother as the doctor spoke to us both about her condition I could see his lips moving but my brain refused to process the information. My mother was going to die of the same illness as my father had four months prior...

I reverted my gaze to the floor, balling up my fists attempting to hold back my anger. I had never been a crier, even as a baby I stayed silent, I always went straight to the anger stage of grief and sadness.

Quickly I reached out and grabbed the front of his lab coat bringing his face closer to mine:

"Fix her! There has to be some fricken' way! god Damn it! I'll tell you this right now, if she- if she dies, well... so will you!"

My brother John pulled me off the poor man, though the doctor seemed pretty unfazed by the threats of a hormonal fifteen year old girl.

"Calm down, it will be okay, Nat." I calmed down a bit at my brother's use of my nickname. "The doctors have done all they can and getting angry will help literally no one." His warm hand patted my dirty blonde hair covered head, i closed my eyes and sighed trying to filter out my left over anger. He stepped forward to hug be before deciding against it remembering we were not as close as we had been before he left. John had gone off to New York to go to college three years ago and he knows that I do not enjoy physical contact with people i am not very close with. "I have to get to work I will see you later tonight." I nodded and he turned away from me walking down the long corridor to the elevator.

Allowing not a single tear to fall I entered my mother's dull white hospital room. We had surrounded her with various flowers and get well cards... They would be useless. People do not get better with wishes and good intentions.

Until John got off work at about 9 pm I would be alone with my unresponsive mother. She had stopped responding to us three days ago and I still remember the conversation we had less than thirty seconds before that occurred. It ended with me stating my hatred for her with a single phrase, 'I hope you die.'

Grasping her hand in mine I spoke quietly. "I hope you know i didn't mean it mama... heh, haven't called ya that in a while and if the doctor is right... you'll never hear me say it, the doctor... he says your gonna die... you have at most two days... I just don't understand. I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME? Hm?! WHY!? JUST LIKE DAD DAMN IT! both of you! you've both left me... and there is no way i can live with John in New York. He's going to college... yeah i know he came back to see you in your final hour... I miss how things used to be mama... I'm no longer broken, I think I've shattered..."

I threw a vase sitting on her side table at a wall in angry. A few of the Peony petals from the flowers perviously in the vase had stuck to the wall because the water.

"Just like this damn vase mom... shattered-"

My rant on a comatose woman was cut short by a booming voice.

"What are you doing?!"

"huh?" i looked around the room and walked to the door before opening and checking outside. No one was there... "Great I'm going crazy now..."

"I'm afraid you are not going crazy and that I am very real..."

"Wha-?" My head jolting from left to right. "W-who the hell are you! Show yourself and prove that your real!"

"I assure you miss that I am infact real, but I can't show myself to you."

"Why not?!" I demanded, I was becoming rather angry with the mysterious voice due to my emotional situation and his obvious disinterest. 'for all I know this is all in my head...'

"First of all..." I felt an invisible force push me down, my bottom hitting the floor. "Don't get pissy with me, it is extremely annoying. Second, I am not in your head, why is it that you don't get what I am saying?"

"Have you not heard the term 'seeing is believing'? And you have STILL not answered my question. Why can't you show yourself to me?" I stated before shakily standing up.

"That m'dear is the fifty dollar question. Now, the real thing you should be worrying about is your mum over there yeah?"

I looked to my mother's falsely content face as she lay on her death bed.

"What I feel is of none of your concern." I snapped

"Oh so you don't want to listen to what I have to say eh? Fine then I won't help you save your mother..."

"W-what! H-how! Tell me! I'll do anything!"

"Hm. Are you sure about that?"

"Of course... erm... but may I ask what I must do... I don't really have any money or anything like that..."

The voice snorted. "this is harder than I previously assumed..." he muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing... Okay anyways, I will save mommy-dearest if you do something for me-"

Cutting him off I spoke, "I understand that, I am asking WHAT you want!"

"Fine, fine. I need you to collect something for me."

"Collect what."

"My Matcha, my power. That m'dear is why I can not show myself to you, or anyone for that matter. I am going to have you collect all ten pieces of my power for me."

"Okaaaaay what will these pieces look like?"

"They will look like little jewels. There are, obviously, ten of them. You will receive them when witnessing whatever they represent: red is rage, purple is lust, yellow is excitement, pink is hope, orange is happiness, blue is grief, white is death, green is life, and black is the lack of any emotion."

"I thought you said there are ten?"

"There are but I don't know the form of that piece, therefore you get to figure that out yourself." I could tell that this guy was smirking from where ever the hell he was.

"So how do I collect them?"

Looking down at my hands I noticed that there were now thin gold rings on my pointer fingers. On each ring were empty spaces where the jewels would go. Personally I thought the rings looked pretty stupid since it seemed like the stones previously there had fallen out.

"Ummm"

"Oh, well whenever you witness or experience the emotion or feeling then the ring will glow and the stone will appear in its place there."

"Ah, I see. So where should I go to find these things?"

"I'm sending you into the past."

"WHAT?! ...erm... I mean yeah okay... when and how will I get back?"

"That is the catch. I only have enough energy to send you there so if you don't collect all of the pieces then not only will your mother not be healed and will most likely die, but you will be stuck in that time period... _permanently_."

A lump formed in my throat. 'Am I willing to take that chance? What if, What if I get stuck there? Will John miss me? He would be all alone, because mom will die if I don't. Can I take that kind of risk?'

"I-I... I will do it!" I spoke confidently.

"Good to know. Now, to make this interesting, I am going to make it so that you will be harder to kill... I mean your _only human_, so I will be you won't last too long in the real world. Therefore I'll set you up so you can become _acquainted_ with some people who will help you get your job faster and if you DO die then... well i guess your screwed... oh well."

I felt my eye twitch but quickly reminded myself that i needed to do this to save my mother. I sighed. "Okay. When do I start?"

"NOW." and with those words... I passed out.

**Okay this is really bad and kind of slow which will most likely be the case for the next chapter as well. I'm just rushing because I really want to get into the storyline of Kuroshitsuji and include Natalie in that storyline so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Colors of the Human Mind Chapter 2**

In Victorian England there was a very famous hospital known as the Royal London Hospital. Within its walls were many skilled doctors and nurses hoping to better the lives of their patients and make their living on the side. Amongst these medical 'professionals' is one Angelina Durless-Burnett, or as many know her 'Madame Red'. One of her many patients happens to be very important to her, this patient is Natalie Burnett, the younger sister of her late husband. Natalie Burnett has been in a comatose state since a carriage accident that cost the life of both Baron Burnett(husband of Madame Red) and their unborn child. This occured over two years ago when Natalie was only twelve and a half. Most people have lost hope that the fifteen year old will ever recover, but Madame Red refuses to give up. Today, her time and work will pay off... sort of..

Royal London Hospital|London, England|1882 [Omniscient Creeper pov]

"Doctor Angelina! Doctor Angelina." a young nurse yelled running down the drabby halls of Royal London Hospital.

Bursting through the door of the office of 'Doctor Angelina'. Panting the girl quickly caught her breath before speaking, "Doctor Angelina!."

Madame Red looked up from some paperwork of a recent patient of hers, "What is it Miss Kimberly."

"M-miss Nat-atlie is-"

"Is what?!" Madame Red quickly moved in front of the nurse and grabbed her shoulders. "Is she alright?!"

"She's better than okay! I believe she may be waking up!" Kimberly rushed excitedly.

Madame Red gasped before calming from her unlady-like outburst and doing something even worse... running to said patients room.

The poor door hit the wall harsher than intended but opened none the less to reveal an off color yellow room. There was a hospital cot on the farthest wall facing the door and next to it were to white wooden side tables each had blue tinted glass vases on them that were filled with yellow roses.

The patient sitting in the bed rubbed her eyes before sitting up and blinking multiple times...

Her long blonde hair was completely brushed nicely (Madame Red insisted she be taken care of as if she was going to wake up at any time) and her chocolate brown eyes held suprise. She stared at the people who had just entered the room because the door slamming had fully woken her up.

The nurse and Madame Red

Being oblivious to the clearly confused look on the blonde's face, Madame Red rushed over and glomped the unsuspecting girl.

"Nat my dear Natalie. I can-can not believe it!" Madame Red began to sob. "You are awake! Oh I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU!"

- [Natalie PoV]

'So _this_ is what he was talking about when he said he would _help_ me. He has set me up into a position of either wealth or power, perhaps even both. The body I have woken up in must be someone dear to the red headed lady. I'll have to to pull off a pretty intricate acting job... or I can always just pull the 'lost my memories card'. I guess it would be the legitimate choice, I just pray it works.' I thought

"Ummm... Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I?... Who am I?" I spoke whilst staring down at my hands that were currently sitting in my lap. 'I never thought I could be such a believable actress.'

The redheaded doctor knelt on the side of the hospital bed and cupped my face causing me to flinch away. It wasn't so much my acting as it was I my hatred for people touching me but it worked either way because she drew back and stepped back.

"My dear Natalie. I see even you did not come out unscathed." she mumbled the last part to herself my acute hearing just barely caught it.

The hurt in her red eyes shown through brightly before she wiped away what I assumed to be a tear from her right eye, within those few movements the emotions dissappeared. She sighed deeply almost woefully before returning to reality.

"There is no reason for you to not be told who you are I guess. Your name is Natalie Burnette, the sister to my late husband, the Baron of the the Burnett family. About two and a half years ago the three of us got in a horrible carriage accident, your brother died on impact and you went into a coma." she spoke emotionlessly.

It was clearly a touchy topic with her and I could clearly tell she was withholding the details, important details. Most would have been sympathetic towards her but I can't, I did not mean to be cold but I had more important things to worry about. 'Such as people who are _still alive, _like my mother.' Personally I needed to hurry this along so I could finish my assignment, that was all I cared about at this point in time. Then again, if I play fetch wtih my current position perhaps I will stumble upon the Macht pieces **(1)**.

"S-so your my s-sister-in-law?" I asked with as much innocence as I could muster as I tilted my head to the side. My red headed 'sister-in-law' gained a small grin at my action. 'C'mon let's hurry this along!' I thought. "What will happen to me then? Since h-he's... no longer with us."

Putting her fist under her chin and furrowing her brows for a minute I could tell that this lady was genuinely contemplating her next actions. This led me to believe she was rather mature and that we might get along, until her face lit up and she opened her mouth...

"That's it!" she spoke her words full of enthusiasm. "You will stay with me here in London." her sudden fiery spirit was rather intimidating whilst being rather childish causing a bead of sweat to roll down my head. "And I will reteach you to be a proper young lady before introducing you back into polite society. It will be like raising you as my own daughter!" She squealed the last sentence.

My eyes went wide. This was unexpected. "Umm so what should I call you?"

"Whatever you want, dear. My name is Angelina but many people call me Madame Red, when you were young you always called me-"

**Call her Aka-sama**.

I heard a feminine voice tell me.

"Aka-sama. Can I call you that? It just seems right to call you that..." I lied through my teeth but kept up my innocent act.

A look of nostalgia crossed Madame Red's face and her gaze on me softened. "T-that's what you always used to call me when you were younger..."

I felt a warmness in my chest that I used to get when my mother would smile at me... 'How bizarre...' In all honesty this feeling greatly troubled me. 'I have no time to be worrying over such trivial things, I have a job to do.'

"Oh well it is okay that I call you that though, right?" I questioned

"Of c-course my dear." Madame Red turned to the brunette nurse standing at the door. "Miss Kimberly, please go contact Grell for me if you would not mind. I believe it is time to take Natalie home." she ended with a smile.

'Oh god, what have I gotten myself into...'

**Yes so as you have noticed... again I have a (obviously) rushed and unedited chapter... I'll work on it tomorrow but I just felt like getting it up. Thank you to those who reviewed for your assistance in the betterment of my writing I greatly appreciate. That is all... Auf Wiedersein**


End file.
